Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 614 - Jeans and Tee Shirt
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #614 - Jeans and Tee Shirt is the six-hundred fourteenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twenty-third episode of Season 6. Video Overview Charity Donation Confusion Kurt heads out of the Hidey Hole, gets Wolfie, and heads westward. He starts sailing and realizes that he can only approximate the number for Child's Play Charity. $41,474.47 is the actual number, inching closer to the $60,000 goal. Question: I've adopted two kittens, when I had to name them, I thought how would Kurt named them, so I named them Phobos and Deimos. I was wondering how exactly you came up with Eva's name? He was searching for a name that was kind of space related, he though about Io and then eventually thought of the movie Wall-E and his companion robot Eva. Kurt says that Eva's previous names have been Stitches and Ruby, but he changed it to Eva. Question: Have you ever snowboarded or skied, if not would you like to try it? Would you prefer snowboarding or skiing? I'm a snowboarder myself and live in New Zealand, the season is just ending Kurt sees skiing as being easier, and snowboarding needing some finesse. However, it's just generally not something he's interested in. Question: The Voyager missions sent out including a golden record on board including pictures and audio to tell alien races about humanity, what would you send into space if you had to make a similar collection, with or without similar storage constraints, about an hour of audio and 120 pictures? He first off mentions that there's a Kickstarter to purchase your own golden record. The entire boxset is about $80, and Kurt is trying to resist. Kurt talks about that New Horizons is also heading out in that direction but is going to try and change trajectory while the Voyagers are leaving in a hurry. Kurt says that the odds of anybody finding and understanding it is hopeless, and then he accidentally punches a just-teleported Wolfie trying to make a Wolfie. Kurt decides that such a thing is important but cannot come up with anything. Question: Have you heard from Snarky Yellow Text recently? I was wondering if he found a new job elsewhere, the channel needs a recap on Snarky Snarky Yellow Text is hard to come by but had a starring role in The NEW Building Game for Minecraft 1.11 by SethBling! just recently. He says that too much of a good thing would be too much. Kurt also says that now with the series in podcast form, overuse of the Text would not play well. Question: Do you have much of a garden/yard to maintain, and do you enjoy such things? Do you love gardening or do you hate it? Gardening is a chore in Phoenix as you have to do it only in the wintertime or it will fry. There are some citrus trees he inherited, there are also some pots, and talks about some basil that he tried to grow, but they got overgrown. Yesterday Kurt decided to throw the basil on the grill thinking it would smell good, and it was horrible. Kurt finds a mountainside Dungeon, and takes out the Zombies within it before seeing there's nothing in it. Kurt is not much for outdoor care, but says that gardening things for food is good. He's wondering about trying to grow tomatoes in the winter. Question: I remember you talking about taking a special interest in clothes/fashion back in the day, has this interest meanwhile succumbed to the hot weather of Phoenix (short and t-sihrt weather), or are you still interested in things such as these? Do you own any clothes of US or European brands? Budgetary reasons have led to the subsiding, and he's still trying to create a personal style. Kurt doesn't like wearing shorts in public as it does feel adult enough for him, and he often goes with jeans and a t-shirt. Kurt has found Gustin denim, and he likes them and think the cost is good too. He brought one dependable pair to Minecon and Pyro spilled an entire wine glass on them. Kurt still follows a lot of style Tumblrs, but even thinks the men's fashion bubble burst on the Internet. Most things he has bought have been made in America, and breaks into a bizarre sandstone cave with some floating sand in the ceiling. Kurt covers up some water in it to ignore any glitches. He briefly talks about a tie that he has from London, and says that men's wear was an earlier obsession of his, a distraction from the tedious nature of his web design job. Kurt's also sold a lot of stuff too. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP01 - It's LDBortLady! and The NEW Building Game for Minecraft 1.11 by SethBling!.